


Lightning

by red_scully



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Porn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, TRoS Spoilers, idk what is wrong with me, not beta read because nobody can know about this, this is twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_scully/pseuds/red_scully
Summary: In which Kylo Ren is dark and fucked up and turned on by the wrongest things.Contains TROS spoilers! Consider yourself warned.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Lightning

Kylo Ren could barely believe what he was seeing. Rey of Jakku had just conjured Force lightning and destroyed a transporter right before his eyes.

It was shocking. It was frightening.

He was _so turned on._

He all but ran back to the transporter to hitch a ride back to the destroyer. The pilot wasn't in a rush, but Kylo really was, and when they didn't take off quickly enough he threw the man across the cockpit and flew the thing himself. It was lucky he didn't crash it; his hands were shaking so hard he could barely handle the clunky transporter's controls, and he couldn't concentrate as his blood boiled in his veins, rushed through his body and throbbed in his groin. He relived the event in his mind, Rey with her hand raised, drawing from the dark side of the Force, so beautiful and deadly and strong. Her display of such power, of dark abilities, made him feel crazy. A year of living in her head and he'd never really believed her capable until now.

He landed his ship and was immediately surrounded by people wanting to speak with him. He rushed through the crowd, dismissing them all, sending some troopers flying through the air, marching to his quarters as quickly as his legs would take him. Hux wouldn't leave, and Kylo bit his lip hard as he tried to ignore his growing desire, focused entirely on getting to his quarters, _just being alone_ -

He was at the door, now, and he abruptly entered his chamber and closed the door behind him with a flick of his wrist and then finally, finally he could touch himself, he could palm his aching cock roughly through his pants and oh, Oh, it was such a relief that his hips bucked into his hand and he heard himself groan. He leaned back against the wall, no time to lie down, then unzipped his fly, fumbled to release his dick and stroked himself, fast and hard and desperate, picturing Rey, powerful Rey, Rey of Jakku who he wanted as his Empress. Rey beneath him, flushed and moaning; Rey fighting him, skilled and dangerous, pinning him to the ground; Rey with flashing yellow eyes, hissing and biting into his shoulder. His cock throbbed, so hard and hot he could barely stand it even as he gripped a little tighter and squeezed his eyes closed. He wasn't going to last long; and as he got close he felt the walls of the Force bond slipping, and he knew she would see him, would know that he was getting off on her killing her friend. It was awful and dark and everything that was wrong with him and he didn't care, and couldn't care, because he was jerking himself closer and closer until he came violently in his hand, moaning her name, seeing her appear before him through the bond as his desire emptied onto the floor and all he knew was dark animal instinct and her, her, her.

To his great surprise, she didn't look horrified as she watched him come. Oh no, she looked like she liked it.

\---

On the ship she'd just stolen, Rey stood silently in a quiet corner far from everyone, examining the hand that had just performed a new trick. She was imagining herself and Kylo on that throne together, in flowing black and red robes, her sat on his lap, feeling his erection grow beneath her and his lips on her neck as she shot lightning at the Emperor's guards. It was irresistibly tempting. She could feel his energy through the bond: he was hot with desire right now, burning with want, shooting sparks back through their connection and hitting her in all the right places. The bond crackled and then there he was before her, masturbating furiously, an evil awful dark monster who she wanted even as she hated herself for it. Desire shot through her like the lightning she'd fired at the transporter.

So, she thought, as his eyes crawled over her body, as she watched him reach his climax and howl her name, as she ached to touch herself. So this is what darkness feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Tumblr! https://redredreylo.tumblr.com


End file.
